


The Wonderful Love Story of a Brit, a Russian, and a Hacker

by orphan_account



Series: All the Ships, All the Time [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, JAQ - Freeform, Lube, M/M, Marking, Mission Fic, Other, Threesome, With Fluff, and more tags to be added, and survived some angst, cheating (kind of), injuries, this is how they got together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how James, Alec, and Q got together, survived some angst, and settled on the facets of their relationship. </p>
<p>(by the way, there will probably be some warnings added for the next chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonderful Love Story of a Brit, a Russian, and a Hacker

“Another, 007? Honestly?”

James smirked as a few of Q's minions looked up, obviously worried about the tone of their Quartermaster's voice. James wasn't worried, though. Snow globe #6 was still in Q's hands, and not shattered against a wall, so he decided that Q couldn't be _all_ that irritated.

“You didn't have one from Brazil yet.”

Q sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “How did you even manage to find a snow globe in Brazil?”

“It wasn't easy, I can tell you that.”

The globe was placed next to Q's desktop monitor, and James's smirk only widened when he saw that snow globes #1-5 were missing. “I hope you at least donated those to charity.”

“I didn't get rid of them,” Q snapped, and then his face flushed. “I mean... goddammit, 007, can I assist you with anything, or are you only here to waste my time?”

Slightly surprised at the edge in Q's voice, James leaned forward, taking a closer look at the boffin. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his lips were slightly pursed out of frustration, so James did the only logical thing that he could.

He slipped his hand up into Q's curls and drew him forward, pressing a soft, almost chaste kiss to his lips. He felt Q stiffen, and then go lax, leaning into James. When the agent pulled back a moment later, Q's eyes had lost their sharp, angry gleam and gone back to teasingly brilliant.

“Better?”

Q hummed, nodding. “I'm sorry, I just...”

“I know.” James kissed him again, grinning slightly when he heard a few minions tittering behind him. “Do you happen to have my equipment?”

Q snorted. “Considering that all you brought me back from your last mission was a snow globe, I should give you a water gun and call it even.” He sighed dramatically, but opened a drawer and pulled out a black case with '007' engraved on the side. “006 picked up his equipment earlier, and I believe he's waiting for you in Belize already. Your flight leaves in half an hour.”

James swore under his breath and started running.

*

Four nights later, James and Alec stumbled into the cheap motel on the outskirts of Belmopan that Q had set up for them, barely holding each other up. There had been a firefight that none of the three had anticipated, and James was bleeding steadily from a knife wound to his lower back, the slow spread of the red patch on his shirt enough to cause Alec the faintest hints of actual worry. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Alec laid James down on the bed, stripping away his shirt and tossing it aside. The Brit gave a groan of pain, his fingers fisting in the sheets as Alec turned, digging around in his pack for the medical kit.

“Top left pocket,” Q's voice said in his ear, and Alec grunted out a thanks, grabbing the kit and going back over to James. “You'll want to disinfect before you start...”

James tore the comm out of his ear, throwing it across the room. Q's voice was just one more assault on his senses, and as much as he usually loved the boffin's voice, he couldn't actually handle having one more stimulus thrown at him, on top of the pain in his back. “This is your warning,” he heard Alec say, and he braced himself, wincing only slightly when Alec poured half a bottle of whiskey over the cut.

He stayed where he was, though, as Alec handed him the bottle. Taking a deep pull from the bottle, James nodded. “For Christ's sake, hurry up.”

Alec complied. Threading the needle, he wiped away the majority of the blood and booze from James' back, drying the area best he could before he pushed the two ragged edges of the cut together, punching the needle through the far side of the cut. James made a sound through tight lips, taking another swig from the bottle. “Q says mission accomplished,” Alec said, above him. “The extraction team will be here in the morning.”

James made a sound of acknowledgment, and Alec continued to stitch the cut together. It took a good fifteen minutes, but he finally finished, tossing the needle and thread aside as he collapsed next to the other agent, taking the bottle from him and draining half of what was left. “One more night in this shit-hole it is,” he said cheerily, passing the bottle back to James. He was still thrumming with adrenaline from the firefight, and by the way James' hands shook as he took the bottle, Alec guessed that he was as well. 

Setting the bottle aside, James lifted his hips off the bed, trying and failing to push his trousers down without straining his back. Alec watched him for a moment before pushing the agent's hands out of the way, looping one arm under his hips and using the other to pull down the bloody and torn piece of fabric. He opened his mouth to say something about James needing a bloody butler, but the comment died in his throat as he felt the other agent's arousal pressing insistently against his forearm.

At the touch, James pressed his hips back against Alec's clothed groin, tearing half-moans, half-gasps from the both of them. “Shit, James,” Alec said under his breath, feeling a few new waves of adrenaline hitting his system. “Fuck. You... I can't, you don't...”

“For God's sake, Alec, shut the hell up and _fuck_ me.”

Letting out an almost pained sound, Alec scrambled off the bed, going back to the pack to dig around for the lube. His hands were no longer shaking by the time he made it back to James, who was on his hands and knees, very nearly quivering with need.

“Alec, I swear to God...”

“Would you just give me a bloody minute?”

James made a noise in his throat, and Alec leaned down, giving the other agent's shoulder a quick nip of his teeth. He slipped his hand around and covered James' mouth, making the Brit tip his head back just slightly as he ran his teeth up the column of his neck. “Hush,” Alec said against his pulse, and James went limp, his elbows nearly giving out as Alec continued to press biting kisses to his neck and shoulder. 

“Good.”

James arched his back as much as he could when he heard the bottle of lube open with a snick, whimpering around Alec's hand. The stitches in his back pulled, and the pain shot through his system, making him reluctantly ease back down as Alec hummed approvingly. “There you go, James.”

The warm, dry finger pressed against his entrance made him whine through Alec's fingers. He pressed back against it, but the Russian bit down on his uninjured shoulder, just hard enough to sting. “Stay still. Can you do that for me?”

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, James nodded, and was rewarded with Alec's finger breaching him just slightly. He shuddered, and Alec grinned against his neck, thrusting his finger shallowly in and out of the Brit. It was dry, and it was just the right side of pain, but dammit, James wanted /more/. He didn't need to be treated like he was bloody breakable, after all. He was a goddamned 00, not some blushing virgin that had to be...

His train of thought was cut off as Alec pulled his finger out, replacing it almost immediately with two, slicked with lube. The stretch was... intense. James keened, and Alec chuckled, finally removing his hand from the other agent's mouth with a soft, “I want to hear you.” 

He pushed his fingers forward, and James gasped, his fingers digging into the sheets as he pressed back, panting softly. He felt wrecked and exposed and vulnerable and so bloody _good_ , and it wasn't _fair_. “A-Alec...”

The other man scissored his fingers, tearing a moan from James' throat. He continued to moved them, slicking up a third finger and pressing it in alongside the others as he let James rut back against his hand, opening himself up. At some point, he curled his middle finger and watched as James' whole body tensed. The whimper that fell from his lips was nothing short of intoxicating, and by the time Alec had his fingers out of the other agent, they were both past desperate.

The slide was slick and just tight enough to make James' breath catch in his throat. His head dropped forward, his eyes screwed shut as Alec gave a shallow thrust, his fingers digging in James' hips. “James, I...”

“ _Fuck_ , just... _fuck_ , please...”

With a groan, Alec complied, snapping his hips forward. James cried out and jerked as Alec hit his prostate, which simply made the man angle his hips to purposefully drag over the spot with each hard thrust. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, and James felt himself approaching the edge much faster than he would ever admit.

Alec tugged him upright, up onto his knees, pausing for only a moment before he was sliding back into James' slick heat, ducking his head to suck a mark on the side of James' neck. One arm slid around the Brit's waist, and the other came up to run through his hair, baring James' neck and sliding his lips up the curve of it. “So fucking tight for me,” he said, his voice rough and husky. 

James simply moaned, letting his head fall back against Alec's shoulder. His hands fluttered for a moment, searching for purchase, before settling over Alec's on his hips, his nails digging into the backs of the man's hands. 

Then Alec slid his hand forward and fisted James' cock, the remnants of lube on his fingers providing just enough of a slide to make the friction comfortable. James cried out, and Alec bucked his hips forward, murmuring, “Close,” as James came, painting his chest and Alec's hand.

He barely felt Alec's hips stutter and stop, filling him with white-hot pleasure. He very nearly collapsed forward, but Alec gently lowered him down, sliding out as he reached for the sheets, pulling them up over their naked bodies. He tucked James against his chest, all in the time that James was still reeling from his orgasm.

James made to pull away, then, after he came to, but Alec's arm was firm and insistent around his shoulders. “We shouldn't...” he began, but Alec cut him off abruptly.

“Can I enjoy the afterglow with you for once in my bloody life?” he asked, his voice still rough from his orgasm but sharp around the edges. James hesitated, and then sighed, allowing Alec to draw him close and tuck him against the Russian's chest. “Thank you.”

They both had barely closed their eyes when both their phones vibrated, Alec's on the floor, and James' on the nightstand. They both fumbled for a moment, reaching over for them, but it was Alec who got to his first, and subsequently read the text message first. 

“Shit.”

_See me in my office as soon as you get back. Q_

“That's not so bad,” James said, and then the phones buzzed again.

_I will take it as a compliment that 006 forgot to remove his earpiece. Are they that comfortable? Q_

“Fuck.”

*

By the time James and Alec had been waiting in Q's office for an hour, they were both wound to the point of snapping. James had no doubt that the boffin found it amusing to leave them there, fretting, but at the same time, he was secretly terrified that he'd properly botched every chance of keeping Q. It was his fault, of course. There was no denying that.

Alec was perched on the edge of Q's desk. He had tried cracking a few jokes about enforced celibacy and bouquets of flowers, but the stony silence he received in return had been enough to shut him up. He wasn't /scared/, per say, but the idea of having Q irate with him was not exactly comforting.

When Q finally swept into his office, an hour and a half after James and Alec had arrived, he didn't say anything. He barely glanced at the agents in favour of taking a seat at his desk and leaning back in his chair. He crossed his hands in his lap, and then looked up, meeting Alec's eyes before cocking an eyebrow at his seating arrangements. Hesitating only for a moment, Alec slid off the Quartermaster's desk and made his way over to sit next to James, looking sufficiently subdued. 

“Boys,” Q said with a small nod. “I assume you know why you are here.”

James opened his mouth to speak, but Q held up a hand. “Allow me to finish, 007, before you say your piece. I came to a series of conclusions over the duration of this mission, and they are as follows.

“Jealously is not going to get any of us anywhere. It is necessary for both of you to do certain things on missions that would make any form of jealousy quite impractical.” Q leaned forward slightly, his hands coming up to rest on his desk, fingers still laced together. 

“Secondly, the type of relationship you two exist in is rather unique to you two. I am by no means saying that agents do not seek to relieve post-mission stress with each other; it is truly commonplace. However, the pair of you continue to remain amiable not only in the field, but out of it as well. And if my sources are correct, which they are, there has been more than one occasion where your relationship has manifested itself outside the parameters of a mission.”

James straightened. “Not since we...”

Q looked at him steadily. “I am aware, James.” Straightening the sleeve of his cardigan, Q glanced at Alec. “The third conclusion that I came to is that I am not ready to have my agents taken away from me.”

“Agent.”

The corner of Q's mouth twitched up at Alec's correction. “Agents. You _all_ are my agents, simply in different capacities.”

Biting his lip, James glanced between Q and Alec, confusion written all over his features. “I don't... I don't understand. What capacity do you want us in, then?”

In response, Q leaned back in his chair, looking pointedly at James, and then at Alec. “ _Mine_ ,” he said, and the word was filled with the same heat that James was used to hearing in a dark room, in between sweat-soaked sheets.

He heard Alec breathe out an, “Oh,” sounding like he'd had the breath knocked out of him. The Russian visibly relaxed, and James found himself doing the same, sinking deeper into the chair. “Oh,” he mirrored, and Q smiled softly. 

“It works very well, actually. I will be able to take care of you while you are here. In the field, you will have each other. And you will both have someone to come home to.”

“Pinch me, I must be dreaming,” Alec murmured. 

“I can think of a handful of much more pleasant ways to test that hypothesis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies :)
> 
> I had this idea to do one year of posting a fic every week, changing the OTP every month. However, running _England Would Fall_ and _No One There to Save You_ plus college and work does not leave with that much time. So, basically, you'll get updates when I have a spare moment.
> 
> However...
> 
> I will start taking votes for the next pairing. JAQ will have four chapters, three in this "getting together" verse and one in an AU. Each chapter will be based on a song that will be used as a title, and I have songs picked out for most parings, and I just don't want to pick which one to do next. Seriously. Tell me. If I don't know a pairing, I will watch a show/movie just to write you guys fics.


End file.
